i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Girigiri no Shoudou
|song= Girigiri no Shoudou |image= Girigiri_no_shoudou.png |imgsize= 200px |kanji= ギリギリの衝動 |english= Last moment's impulse |performer=Lancelot |attribute= |available= After completing Creation Chapter 35 Part 3 }} Videos Song = Lyrics Rōmaji= Todoroki Issei, Sanzenin Takamichi, Futami&Takamichi Sabishige na yokogao Kanawanai koi da to Morashita sono koe ga Boku wo kaki midasu yo Kogoeteru mado no soto Kuukyo na fuyu no keshiki Kimi no me ni utsuru no wa Boku janai kara Woah woah woah Ima sugu ni ubai satte Kimi wo tsurete yukitai Setsunasa wa kokoro no hai Girigiri ni boku wo semeru Kiken na shoudou Kanawanai koi naraba boku mo Narete iru hazu sa Dakara motto kimi ga wakaru yo Setsunai hodo ni Yeah Woah woah woah Ima sugu ni ubai satte Kimi wo tsurete yukitai Setsunasa wa kokoro no hai Girigiri ni boku wo semeru Kiken na shoudou Girigiri no SUICCHI Source |-| Kanji= Todoroki Issei, Akabane Futami, Sanzenin Takamichi, Futami&Takamichi 寂しげな横顔 叶わない恋だと 漏らしたその声が 僕を掻き乱すよ 凍えてる窓の外 空虚な冬の景色 君の目に映るのは 僕じゃないから Woah woah woah 今すぐに奪い去って 君を連れて行きたい 切なさは心の灰 ギリギリに僕を責める 危険な衝動 叶わない恋ならば僕も 慣れているはずさ だからもっと君が分かるよ 切ないほどにYeah Woah woah woah 今すぐに奪い去って 君を連れて行きたい 切なさは心の灰 ギリギリに僕を責める 危険な衝動 ギリギリのスイッチ Source |-| English= Todoroki Issei, Akabane Futami, Sanzenin Takamichi, Futami&Takamichi The lonely silhouette of your face– Even though I know this love will never come to be, the very sound of your voice throws me into disarray. The frozen, desolate winter landscape outside the window– But I’m not the one who is reflected in your eyes. Woah woah woah I wish to steal you away, right this instant and take you away with me. These are the ashes of my heart, this agony– A dangerous urge, driving me to the edge. I should be used to unrequited love as well. That’s why I’ve come to understand you, the more painful it is. Woah woah woah I wish to steal you away, right this instant and take you away with me. These are the ashes of my heart, this agony– A dangerous urge, driving me to the edge. A switch, on the verge. Source Score rewards Easy= |-| Normal= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|5 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|281 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 6,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 6,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 6,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Hard= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|8 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|383 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Expert= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|10 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|667 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 Category:Songs Category:Regular Song Category:Lancelot Category:Issei Todoroki Category:Futami Akabane Category:Takamichi Sanzenin